<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing by Westery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362505">Missing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westery/pseuds/Westery'>Westery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, M/M, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:36:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westery/pseuds/Westery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эту бездну не излечить в груди</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Говорить: «Я правда в порядке, Сэм» —<br/>
До смешного просто. Сложнее явью<br/>
Сделать ложь.<br/>
Прости, у меня совсем<br/>
Не выходит, я при себе оставлю</p><p>Это горе. Нет, не исправить и<br/>
Не уменьшить боль, разговором сотым<br/>
Эту бездну не излечить внутри.<br/>
Если честно, вслух о тебе хоть что-то,</p><p>Даже по прошествии стольких дней,<br/>
Без запинок или без сбоя пульса —<br/>
Так же сложно, знаешь ли.<br/>
Но трудней —<br/>
Не просить у неба, чтоб ты вернулся.</p><p>Разве это можно вообще принять?<br/>
Я устал «в порядке всё будет» слушать.<br/>
Ты исчез, но все ещё — часть меня.<br/>
Твоё «мы» впечатано прямо в душу,</p><p>Но приносит в мысли такой бардак…<br/>
Потому что больше не есть — мы были.<br/>
Не срываться сложно, но,<br/>
<strong>Кас, не так, </strong><br/>
Как к твоей пустой приходить могиле.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>